You Are Joyously Invited
by kerithwyn
Summary: For this moment, everything is beautiful and nothing hurts. It's Charlie and Mona's wedding in the Redverse; includes guests from Orphan Black and The X-Files. [alt-Charlie/alt-Mona]


Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

Fandom: Fringe, Orphan Black, The X-Files

Characters: Alternate Charlie Francis, Alternate Mona Foster, Alternate Olivia Dunham, Alternate Lincoln Lee, Alternate Astrid Farnsworth, Alternate Frank Stanton, Alternate Phillip Broyles, Cosima Niehaus, Delphine Cormier, Dana Scully, Fox Mulder, Alison Hendrix, Tony Sawicki, Beth Childs, Paul Dierden

Summary: For this moment, everything is beautiful and nothing hurts.

Notes: Written for Not Prime Time 2015 for Wendelah (see end note). Set just prior to the beginning of s4 in the Redverse, revised timeline. Thanks to Elfin a much-needed kick in the inspiration!

This fic draws on several of Wendelah's works for background, especially _Arachnophilia_ and _Reason_.

Background on the clones of Fringe Division from my fic _Variations of Their Being_.

* * *

 _Mona Foster and Charlie Francis_  
 _invite you to share in their joy and celebrate their wedding_  
 _Saturday, the tenth of September_  
 _two thousand eleven_  
 _at four o'clock in the afternoon_  
 _The Orpheum Theater_  
 _Brooklyn, New York_  
 _Reception to follow_

"Hey! What the hell?"

Charlie looked over at Lincoln, eyebrow raised at the outburst. The other agents in the situation room glanced at them briefly and then returned to work, accustomed to the science team's banter. "Hmmm?"

"This, buddy." Lincoln held up his datapad. "Way to spring the fact that you're getting married _next weekend_ to your best friend by email."

"Oh, that." Charlie leaned back in his chair, looking smug. "Mona is in charge of all the plans. All I have to do is show up." He added hastily, "That's the way she wanted it."

"Well, great, but I thought— I mean— You hadn't said anything, but I assumed..." Lincoln trailed off, looking downcast.

Charlie held up a hand, smirking only a little. "Aw, I was going to ask you tonight over a beer." He sat up and tried to put on a serious face. "Here's a preview. Lincoln Lee, would you be my best man?"

Lincoln stared at him. "A beer. Most important question of your life, and you were gonna ask it over a beer."

"The most important question of my life is the one I already asked Mona," Charlie pointed out with what he thought was admirable patience.

Lincoln flapped a hand. "Still. I'm holding out for a steak dinner and the top-shelf bourbon."

Charlie tilted his head, considering. "I dunno. You know what a cheapskate I am."

"Liv is never gonna get her seventy bucks back. But I'm not that easy." Lincoln sniffed, lifting his nose into the air. "It'll cost you."

"It's already costing me," Charlie muttered. "All right, all right. Keens at 7 tomorrow, hope that suits your fancy tastes."

Lincoln's jaw dropped. "Holy shit, Charlie, you don't have to go broke for me."

And now the kid looked like he was gonna bawl. Charlie sighed. "I made the reservation a couple days ago. C'mon, Linc, who else was I gonna ask?"

"I thought—" Lincoln started, but he was interrupted by a shout from across the situation room.

"You! Francis!"

Liv was headed over, a fiercely annoyed look on her face. Lincoln didn't bother to hide his grin. "Didn't tell her either, huh? You're gonna have to shell out for two steak dinners."

* * *

As far as Dana Scully was concerned, Science Division remained an excellent place to work. Perhaps better than her former position as a Forensic Pathology supervisor at Fringe, since she had fewer administrative duties to attend to. She was back in pure research, where she'd always meant to be. Her supervisors were even starting to trust her again after her failed attempt to free her husband from Amber the previous year. Thank God—and she did still believe, despite everything—that someone, _something_ had intervened to bring Mulder back to her and William and Holly.

The other scientists adopted her as a kind of den mother due to her early work on Fringe cases, long before the section became an official division under the DoD. Dana had decided to be amused by that. She liked her colleagues, their enthusiasm for their specialties and determination to fix everything wrong with the world through the power of science.

She turned to answer a knock on her open office door. Mona Foster stood at the doorway, looking sheepish. "Dr. Scully, do you have a moment? It's personal matter."

"Please come in. And it's Dana," she reminded Mona. Despite the fact that she wasn't anyone's direct supervisor anymore, the younger scientists still tended to treat her like a department manager.

"Dana, right, sorry! I'm all flustered today." Mona came in and sat in one of the chairs, her red hair gleaming even under the florescent lights.

"It's not every day you tell the world you're getting married." Dana smiled, remembering the days before her own wedding. "Congratulations, again."

"Thanks!" Mona fidgeted for a moment, then looked at Dana straight on. "I have a favor to ask. Cosima is my maid of honor, and I was hoping you'd stand with me as an attendant."

Dana tried not to show her surprise. She and Mona were work friends, but she would have thought Mona had closer relationships. But then, the kind of work they did tended to set them apart. Not everyone was entirely comfortable with Mona's fascination with arachnids.

But Dana had been impressed by Mona's intense focus and dedication to her work. She had a talent for thinking outside the box as well, which had unraveled more than one spider-related crisis. Including the one that affected her soon-to-be husband.

She covered her musing with a self-deprecating smile. "I'm too old to be a bridesmaid."

Mona rolled her eyes. "Pffft. Cosima's 27, you're 47, it averages out."

"You're making my case," Dana commented dryly, but she laughed as she said it.

"Besides," Mona went on as if Scully hadn't spoken, "You don't need to do anything. It'll be very casual. You don't even have to wear any particular color dress," she added hastily, as if forestalling an argument.

Scully hadn't been intending to argue. "I'd be delighted. If there is anything I can do, please let me know."

* * *

"Hey, babe," Liv called out as she entered the apartment. She already knew Frank was home, judging by the amazing cooking smells that had wafted out into the hallway. The best welcome she knew, except maybe for—

Later on that, for sure. She headed into the kitchen, where Frank was working intently on one of his creations. "Hey," he said over his shoulder. "How was your day?"

"Boring. So, good." Liv threw her jacket onto the back of a chair, her Show Me clattering carelessly to the floor. She bent to retrieve it, something she wouldn't have bothered doing immediately a month or so ago. "You saw the wedding invitation. You'll be in town next weekend?"

Frank nodded. "Unless something comes up. But I'm not on call for the next two weeks."

She made a pleased sound. "It should be a good time."

"What's Mona like?"

Liv shrugged. "Cute. Seems sweet. Cosima and Dana Scully have been working with her for a while, they're her maid of honor and attendant."

Frank looked up from the stove. "Dr. Scully will be there?"

Liv grinned at him. "Yeah. So will her husband. He's pretty spooky, but I bet you could take him if you wanted to make a move."

Frank turned back to his cooking, but not before Liv caught him blushing. He'd harbored an academic crush on Scully from afar for years.

"Anyway," she continued, "Lincoln's his best man and Charlie wants me for his attendant, so you might be hanging out by yourself for a bit."

"I'll manage. But seriously, Charlie's known Mona, what, a couple of months?" He stirred thoughtfully at the pot. "And she's working on his spider problem?"

She knew exactly what he was getting at. "Yeah, but he swears they have other stuff in common. And it's not that thing where people fall in love with their doctor."

"Okay. Taste this?" Frank held out a spoon and Liv obligingly stuck out her tongue.

"Spicy! Indian?"

"Moroccan. Thought I'd try something new."

"I like it," she said, smiling at him. Things between them had been tense after her super-secret trip to the other universe. He hadn't known the reason for her absence but accepted that as a consequence of her job at Fringe, same as the things he couldn't talk about with his CDC work. But Frank had sensed her uneasiness in the aftermath, and her inability to express her feelings about the mission even in the most general terms left him feeling like he'd missed something critical.

And yeah, he had. But Liv still couldn't discuss it and considering the other universe's threat was sealed away—at least until Secretary Bishop got his machine online—there really wasn't any point in rehashing the arguments.

She was determined to make things right, somehow. Partly because she'd shut him out, falling back into her innately independent habits. But while living in the other Olivia's shoes and experiencing her austere, loveless life, Liv had finally realized how much she depended on Frank. Not just to keep her well fed—though granted, that wasn't an insignificant part of the attraction—but for his companionship and great sex and the way he took joy in taking care of her.

She'd taken him for granted for too long. Liv hoped it wasn't too late to make it up to him.

* * *

Mona collapsed on Charlie's couch. Officially her couch too, soon. "Everyone on board with the arrangements?"

Charlie made a face. "Everyone thinks this is happening too fast."

"Well, it's not their wedding." Mona grinned up at her fiancé, feeling like she was floating on a happy cloud. And without Cosima's herbal temptations, either.

He flopped down on the couch next to her, putting his arm around her. "Yeah. It's annoying reminding everyone of that, though."

Mona cuddled into his side. It wasn't like she didn't understand their concerns. They'd started going out only seven months ago. She knew this was right, but maybe Charlie was having doubts. She bit at her lip and asked, "Would you...would you rather wait a while?"

Charlie snorted. "Cripes, no, Linc and Liv would kill me after all that buildup." He turned to her, looking serious. "And I don't want to wait."

Mona willed herself not to cry. "I'm marrying the most perfect guy in the world."

"I have it on good authority," Charlie said with a smirk, "Lincoln has everyone else beat on that count. He says so early and often."

"He's not my type. You are."

"Bugs and all." Charlie truly meant it as a joke. They'd had that conversation a number of times, with Mona assuring him that his arachnid infection had nothing to do with her attraction to him. She studied spiders. She wasn't in love with them.

"For better or worse," she told him, and Charlie hugged her close.

* * *

Cosima Niehaus opened the door to her apartment and beamed at the visitor on her doorstep. "Hey, best man."

"Hey, maid of honor."

Cosima grinned. "You know, if this was a romantic comedy, we'd end up dating and/or engaged by the end of this thing."

Lincoln stepped in close and swept her into an embrace, bending her backward in his arms. "At last, I can declare my love. Run away with me and we'll live happily ever after." He leaned in, aiming for a kiss.

Cosima giggled and patted his cheek. "We tried that already. Love you too, babe, but I'm holding out for a beautiful princess."

Lincoln sighed dramatically and set her upright again, closing the door behind him. "Isn't everyone. You bringing someone to this shindig?"

"Yeah, you know that French scientist on exchange from Europa Akademia?"

"Pretty blonde," Lincoln said immediately. "Daphne something?"

Cosima laughed. "Delphine Cormier. She's...curious."

Lincoln shook his head mournfully. "Those straight girls always break your heart."

"I have a good feeling about her. What about you?"

"I don't know her enough to say," he shot back, then shrugged to her raised eyebrow. "Dunno. Might go stag, you know weddings are great for pick-ups."

"Lincoln..." Cosima started, but he shook his head.

"Some other time. We have some wedding stuff to take care of, right?"

Cosima nodded, turning to pick up a datapad on the table. "Mona sent a list, organized within an inch of its life. Nothing major, just lots of little details."

"Let's get to it, then."

* * *

The wedding party assembled in Brooklyn, everyone miraculously on time. Mona and Cosima immediately disappeared to do bride-things. Dana had volunteered to check on the rest of the arrangements with the theater staff and she efficiently took charge of the hall.

That left the rest of them milling around, waiting for guests to arrive. Charlie tried not to fidget himself out of his tux. Maybe he and Mona should've eloped after all.

Lincoln, shockingly, had showed up with Agent Farnsworth on his arm. He grinned at Charlie's raised eyebrow. "Astrid insisted that weddings are too awkward to be attended solo, and she wasn't going to come. I couldn't argue with her logic, so I invited her as my date."

Charlie side-eyed him. "Date-date?"

Lincoln shrugged. "Up to her. But the day is young."

"Well, good luck with that. Be right back, I gotta talk to a guy." He went over to shake hands with a man he never thought he'd see again. "It's still so good to see you up and walking around..." Charlie paused, unwilling to revisit old ghosts on today of all days. "Anyway."

Fox Mulder had been Charlie's first partner at Fringe, years ago. Mulder left after they'd worked together for only a couple of months, not liking the division changeover to DoD oversight. He'd made a fine career for himself as a consultant and guest lecturer, married his previous partner Dana Scully, and together they'd had two kids. As far as Charlie could tell, it'd been domestic bliss until Mulder was trapped in Amber in 2006 while rescuing other civilians from a breach event. Proof, Charlie thought, that the heroics needed to stay in the hands of _active_ Fringe personnel. He'd carefully kept that thought to himself, especially when speaking professionally or personally with Dana.

Mulder had been freed from the Amber under mysterious circumstances last year. He'd kept a low profile ever since, regaining his strength and quietly consulting with Fringe Division when an event intersected with one of his old case files.

Fox grinned at him, that same irreverent look after all this time. "It's good to be seen. Congratulations, Charlie."

"Thanks. Listen, we should go for dinner sometime. The four of us."

"You're on."

* * *

Frank was making small talk with Cosima's date Delphine, a tall pretty French girl. Liv gathered she was an immunologist, so they shared some common ground.

"That's a great dress," Liv told Astrid, meaning it. A little strange seeing Agent Farnsworth out of her beloved khakis, but she apparently had excellent taste in clothing off the job.

"Thank you, Agent Dunham—" Astrid broke off mid-sentence. "In this situation, is it appropriate to call you by your first name?"

"Yes, please."

"Thank you, Olivia," Astrid finished. Liv took that as a triumph and didn't insist on her diminutive. "Does that principle extend to the other guests?"

"As a general rule, as long as you're comfortable with them." Liv mentally ran through the guest list. "If you don't know them, stick to 'Mr.' or 'Ms.' Or 'Dr.' if that applies. No agents here, not today."

Astrid frowned minutely. "Does that apply to Mr. Broyles?"

Liv nearly giggled at the thought. "Uh, I'd still go with 'Colonel.' Or 'sir.'"

"I see." Questions of etiquette satisfied, Astrid continued, "I was pleased when Lincoln asked me to accompany him. The celebration should be enjoyable."

"Very," Liv agreed. "He's a fun dance partner."

Without missing a beat Astrid said, "I'm quite looking forward to having sex with him."

This time Liv did laugh, mostly out of astonishment. She wondered if Lincoln knew about Astrid's plans...not that he'd have any reservations about reciprocating.

Astrid was looking at her with concern. "Was that inappropriate?"

"Not to me," Liv assured her. "Look, there's our officiant, let's say hello."

She and Astrid greeted Colonel Broyles and his wife Diane. "I know Charlie was pleased you agreed to perform the ceremony, sir."

He smiled slightly. "A perk of the rank."

It seemed an opportune time to ask about a personal matter. Fringe Division had worked a case last year that had intimately involved the Broyles family. "How's Chris doing?"

"Better, thank you." Phillip glanced away, as if uncomfortable.

Diane filled the awkward silence. "He's started an experimental therapy. It seems to be working."

The doors opened again and Charlie's family came in like a flood. There were so many of them, his mom and his brothers and sisters and their spouses and a zillion kids. Liv could never remember all their names. But Lincoln knew them all and he was right there, greeting everyone by name and pointing toward their seats and generally behaving like a perfect best man.

Mona's family was much smaller, just her parents and her brother and his husband. Liv greeted them and got them sorted out in quick order, smiling at the small group of redheads.

* * *

Lincoln had just gotten Charlie's family settled when Frank cornered him. "I know you can't tell me about Olivia's secret mission. But those two months...changed her. She seems different."

Lincoln wished someone had told him about Liv's secret mission. She'd been pulled from active duty on the Secretary's say-so. If Colonel Broyles knew where she'd gone, he wasn't saying. And yeah, she was different since then. Quieter, maybe. Sometimes she looked at him and Charlie like she was seeing them for the first time and was happy to have them around. Weird, but it was kinda nice being appreciated too.

He really didn't have anything helpful to tell Frank, though. "Maybe she's finally giving up the rockstar Fringe lifestyle. Settling down, you know? That's all on you, man."

Frank stared at him for a moment, clearly not buying the evasion, but then he smiled reluctantly. "Guess that's it."

Lincoln clapped him on the back. "'Course it is. Enjoy the day, okay? Never know when we'll have another chance like today."

* * *

The theater staff had escorted the bride and her maid of honor to a dressing room under the stage. Cosima approved of the atmosphere, all old wood and elaborate gilding. Red velvet curtains like those would look great in her apartment.

Mona seemed nervous as she dressed and did her makeup, but Cosima figured that was the innate state of most brides on their wedding day. She considered offering Mona a hit off one of the joints stashed in her pockets, but that probably wouldn't be appreciated right now. Besides, she was saving them for later, if her date and Lincoln's didn't go well. Hanging out with him was a guaranteed good time.

Mona's dress was a flattering off-white, a little traditional for Cosima's taste. But she wasn't the one getting married today.

Cosima lightly flicked Mona's earlobe. "I'm surprised you're not wearing your web earrings."

"I promised Charlie one day without arachnids." Mona shrugged, suddenly looking crestfallen. "Well, except for the ones inside him. I wanted to get rid of them as a wedding present, but..."

Cosima leaned in close and put her arms around her friend. "You'll find a cure. You know how I know? Because I'm helping you sequence the little bastards and nothing can stop us."

Mona sniffed once and then smiled. "You always know what to say."

"Clonetuition," Cosima said cheerfully.

Mona laughed even as she was wiping her eyes. "That's not a thing!"

"Is too. Tony agrees with me."

"Were you both high when you discussed it?" Mona teased, turning to the mirror to check her makeup.

"Maybe," Cosima said without missing a beat. "Hand me the mascara, I'll fix your eyes. And then it's time."

* * *

Lincoln and Liv had everyone else in place by the time three of Cosima's siblings arrived. There was audible murmuring from some of the attendees; the clones weren't a secret, but their existence wasn't common knowledge either.

Liv was glad to see NYPD detective Beth Childs, one of Charlie's non-Division friends. She'd arrived with a dark-haired, uncomfortable-looking man on her arm. The other two didn't have dates: Fringe quartermaster Alison Hendrix was just getting over an ugly divorce and transport expert Tony Sawicki preferred to play the field.

Beth smiled at Liv as she came over. "This is Paul Dierden. We met at my last marathon."

"Nice to meet you," Liv said, though she wasn't sure. She didn't like the way he was scoping out the room as if looking for hidden enemies. But his demeanor said military of some kind, so maybe the wariness was baked in. "We're close to starting."

"I _told_ you we'd be late," Alison fussed, but Tony just snorted.

"We're exactly on time. Like always when I drive." He grinned at Liv. "Dance with me later?"

"You got it, short stuff." Liv led them to their seats, inwardly amused. Tony really was incorrigible. A dance was fine, but she was going to make things work with Frank. Besides, she preferred taller men.

As if summoned by her sisters and brother, Cosima appeared to signal that Mona was ready. She touched Liv on the arm as the wedding party assembled, clearing her throat. "I know we haven't talked about it for a while, but I'm still looking into the VPE. I haven't forgotten."

She meant well, Liv reminded herself before she snapped. "Thanks. But no more about that today, okay?"

Cosima blushed, looking mortified. "Right."

Charlie waved her over to where he and Lincoln were talking to a special attendee. "Olivia, you remember my mother."

The gray-haired woman looked frail enough to snap in half, but Liv knew how tough she was. Maria Francis had raised Charlie and all his brothers and sisters after their father abandoned the family. Raised a bunch of her grandchildren, too. "Of course. It's good to see you again, Mrs. Francis."

"Maria," Charlie's mom reminded her. She turned back to her son. "I'm so happy for you, Carlito."

"'Carlito'?" Lincoln mouthed, smirking.

"Shut it, Tyrone."

Introductory music started and Charlie looked eagerly up the aisle. "Guess it's time."

Liv had sworn she wasn't going to tear up, but she was about to lose that fight. Lincoln looked like he was in the same boat. Charlie glanced between them, blinking rapidly. "Aw, you guys. I'm not going anywhere."

She stepped in to hug him hard and Lincoln did too. "Of course you're not. You're our partner."

"Damn right," Charlie growled.

"So that's settled." She and Lincoln stepped back, smiling. "Now let's get you married."

* * *

Wendelah's prompt: _One happy canon ship in the Redverse: Charlie Francis and Mona Foster. Thanks to 'rith, I have this idea for a crossover fic where Redverse Cosima (yes, from Orphan Black) and Redverse Dana Scully (yes, from TXF) and Mona Foster are science girlfriends who all work for Science Division. I want them all to go to Charlie and Mona's wedding. EVERYONE WILL BE THERE. Yes, it's kind of cracky and no, I don't have a plot. Does this need one? Just look at how cute they are!_

I hope I did your prompt justice.

I chose the Orpheum Theater as the venue for _Fringe_ reasons, but it turns out they really do host weddings there!

"Joyously" instead of "Cordially" because Redverse! Colonels can perform weddings because Redverse! Because why not.


End file.
